


So Far Gone

by thejokeristhethief



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kittens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejokeristhethief/pseuds/thejokeristhethief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash finds a couple of abandoned kittens. Maine helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Far Gone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hawkheartedlion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkheartedlion/gifts).



> Happy Birthday love.

It was a small thing, made to seem impossibly smaller by the giant of a man cradling it reverently in his palms. Wash couldn’t stop the coo from leaving his lips as watched his rough and tumble boyfriend interact with his newest rescue. The kitten was barely old enough to have its eyes opened, certainly not old enough to be away from it's mother. Skylar wove around and between their legs, meowing up at them with the type of curiousity that cats were rumoured to have. A quick scan of the living room brought a huge grin to his face at the sight of his other permanent cat. Ari had the larger of the two kittens he’d found, abandoned to the cold in a damp cardboard box next to the dumpster when taking out the trash that morning because people are shit, between her paws and was bathing it rather mercilessly, ignoring the indignant mewls the little one was making.

Sighing softly, Wash turns his attention back to the pouf of fur resting in the bowl of Maine’s hands. It had been touch and go for most of the night, with the poor thing shaking like a leaf from a combination of the cold and fright. He’s not sure whether it was a tiny litter, or whether these two were the smallest or least striking of the kittens, but he’d definitely wager a month’s earnings that the baby his lover is currently staring down at in awe is the runt of the litter. In fact, with its tiny size and fearful demeanor, he doubts it would have survived without help anyway; mother cats often abandon sickly kittens to focus on those they know will survive.

Maine strokes his thumb carefully across the ball of fluff, running it down the kitten’s back gently and letting out a breath of wonder when the motion wakes the black fuzzball, stirring her into a stretch and tiny yawn. Wash meets his wide-eyed gaze with an encouraging grin that only grows when his boyfriend’s thumb moves again, petting the kitten carefully. “So tiny, soft.”

“She likes you, Maine.” He chuckles when the bigger man lifts his hands to eye level, peering curiously at his precious cargo. The kitten starts, pressing against the cage his fingers make at the sudden appearance of Maine’s face. Wash holds his breath, silently hoping she won’t panic. They both pause, waiting silently for the kitten to make a move for what feels like ages. It isn’t until Skylar’s demanding yowl breaks the silence that anything happens. The tiny animal, spurred on by the larger cat’s cry, releases the smallest and most adorable meow he’s ever heard before stumbling across the landscape of his lover’s hands to peer over the unprotected edge. Her tiny tail trails along Maine’s cheek when she turns to pace along the narrow strip of skin that separates her from safety and a drop into 6 feet of empty space followed by a less than soft expanse of threadbare carpet. The thought causes Wash’s chest to tighten with anxiety. Luckily the other man seems to feel the same, as he slowly lowers himself to his knees, carefully keeping the kitten within the safety of his hands until his hands touch the carpet and the kitten can clamber down easily. He smiles when Maine looks up at him, face still full of awe. “So, what do you think love?”

Maine’s gaze drops back down to the black fuzzball unsteadily exploring the gap between his knees, Skylar trailing after her with the same curious posture from earlier. The kitten rubs against his leg, letting out a purr that seems impossibly loud for something that small. A huge grin spreads across the huge man’s face. There is a hum before those hands, previously occupied with such a delicate task, flash through the intricate motions of American Sign Language. _‘_ _ Can we keep her? Please? Too cute to give away.' _

Maine is too engrossed in watching the little one explore to catch the reply Wash signs to him. He lets out a little chuckle before repeating himself vocally instead, adding some extra, and necessary, information. “Only if you’re sure. She’s gonna be a lot of work right now, until she’s old enough to eat solids. Same with her brother. By his size, I’d put them both around 2 or 3 weeks. So I’d say we have at least 6 but more likely 7 weeks before I’d be willing to give them away anyway. Can’t wean them off too early, so it’s the bottle and the kitten formula for a few more weeks. It’s going to be a lot of late night feedings, so if you want to see me this week you should probably stay over.”

Maine snorts, finally looking up to offer him a soft smile. His fingers dance again, expressing his thoughts at Wash’s statement.  _ ‘ You planned this, didn’t you? Knew I wouldn’t be able to resist them. If you wanted help you could have just asked.’ _

“It was more fun this way. And watching you with her was pretty damn adorable. If you want to keep her though, you’re gonna have to come up with a name. And we’re not keeping them both. Even though I want to.” He sighs before offering Maine a hand up. His lover grunts in response, eyebrows raised skeptically at that statement. Wash wiggles his fingers before sticking his tongue out in response to the lack of confidence the other man has in his self-control. His hand is encased in warmth, the calluses of his larger boyfriends giant hands pressing soothingly against his chilled fingers. However, just as he’s about to brace himself to heave Maine to his feet, the other man tugs, yanking him down into his lap and kissing him soundly. He melts into the kiss, already overcome by adoration for this man, who works as a bouncer for a notoriously rough club and, therefore makes a living off of being tough. The gentle side that Maine only ever shows to him always makes Wash weak at the knees. He’s so incredibly gone for this man.

Maine pulls away abruptly, flicking him in the forehead, a soft admonishment for thinking too hard, he supposes. The black kitten mewls at them, watching intently from a few feet away. Wash sighs, already lamenting the lost moments of peace as he rolls himself out of his lover’s loose grasp. “Feeding time. Come on, Maine. I’ll teach you how to do it and you can feed her.”

The grin he receives rivals the sun in brightness as his boyfriend scoops up the fluff ball that Wash is rapidly growing to think of as Maine’s, following him into the kitchen silently. Making the kitten formula takes a few minutes and he’s acutely aware of his lover’s eyes watching his every move as he carefully measures 2 ounces into each bottle. Once the liquid has cooled significantly, he fetches the male kitten, carefully cradling him belly down in his palm before easing the nipple carefully into his little pink mouth. He watches as Maine mimics his actions, the overly large man standing in his apartment sized kitchen with the tiny kitten dwarfed in one palm and the bottle looking ridiculously small in the other.

Yeah, there are no two ways about this. He’s in love.


End file.
